Summer: The Start Of It All
by Meme Felton
Summary: Hermoine's seventh year has started and she feels like this year will be change from her previous years at Hogwarts. Romance develops for her in a difficult situation, and she is burdened by an unexpected revealation from her parents. Please read HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Summer was the best time, for one it was a holiday, and two, Hermione didn't have to see all those that made her life at school a horrible existence. She knew it would be different this year, the year she was Head Girl in her seventh year. She had worked hard and this was her reward, nothing was going to spoil it.

Hermione lay in the sun on her deck chair; her parent's house in the muggle world was far nicer than their wizarding one. The muggle house was in the Azores, on the island of Santa Maria, of the coast of Portugal. Their wizarding house in England was a small manor in the English countryside but the Azores house was in the sun and the air smelt fruity and warm. In the chair next to her lay Ginny Wesley, Hermione's best female friend at Hogwarts. The girls lay in the warm sun discussing the coming year.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

A long distance from the sunny shores of the Azores, in a dark room in England, somebody dug and delved into Hermione's past and discovered a secret, a secret that they welcomed. A secret that would change everything and would mean that they could finally confront Hermione and tell her the truth. Tell her what they had always wanted to tell her right from her first year. This new information on the girl, the hard sought after and very expensive information had enabled them to be able finally breathe a sigh of relief. They would tell her this year, this coming term. Just as soon as school starts back……..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The holidays drew to a close, the sunshine and warmth to become a happy memory for Hermione and Ginny as they packed to go back to the wizarding world, back to England. Away from the very good-looking Spanish and Portuguese boys that filled the Azores and flocked after the two girls. Now older, Hermione and Ginny both had womanly curves, Ginny perfectly straight hair and Hermione tame wavy hair. Gone were the awkward teenage years that haunted the two in the past. Both confident young woman, they stepped into the taxi with Hermione's parents, that would take them to the Airport, and their second home, Hogwarts.

Arriving at the train three days later, Hermione was accompanied by her parents to the train for the first time, it meant a lot to her. Ron and Ginny were there with their parents, and Harry with them also. Hermione hugged her parents goodbye and stepped onto the train with her Gryffindor friends for this, their final year. Waving to their parents, Hermione could feel this year would be a good one, she was a seventh year and Head Girl, and nothing could be better. Ginny, Harry and Ron found an empty compartment in the train, and were joined by Luna and Neville, much to Ron's pleasure. Harry and Ginny had started dating and he didn't like the thought of spending the whole train ride alone with them! Hermione carried on to the Heads compartment, and sat down on the seat, she had beaten the Head Boy to get there. A few minutes after the train had started Professor McGonagall joined Hermione in the compartment, sitting on the seat opposite her. Greeting Hermione, she had brought her news on the Head Boy situation.

"Miss Granger, as your aware we have no Head Boy in this compartment. The reason is not that he is late, rather that he has not been chosen. We have the unusual predicament of having two equally deserving candidates this year and both have reasons to not be chosen. Therefore we want to put to you an idea. What would you think if we made Head Boy a joint position between the two young men?" the professor concluded.

Hermione was in shock, who would equally deserve the role? Obviously it would bother her much, she wasn't sharing and it could have its advantages. On impulse Hermione agreed to the suggestion, and started going through the advantages, disadvantages and problems of the situation with the Professor. Professor McGonagall left after the discussion to consult Dumbledore on the result and to fetch the two unsuspecting Head Boys. One question in Hermione's mind hadn't been answered, who were the two new Head Boys?

**Please read and review, I have the next chapter written and ready to post as soon as I get reviews. All criticism welcome, and any help you might have!**

**Meme**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermoine sat on the train and stared out the window at the passing countryside. So absorbed was she in this, that she didn't notice the door open and close, one of the new Head Boys had entered the Heads compartment. Draco Malfoy coughed to let his presence be known. Hermione turned, now back to reality, and saw one of her new partners for the year. Her heart sank. Draco stood there with his trademark smirk on his face, the smirk was also referred to as the alluring smile, the one all the girls melted over. Hermione put on her fake face and asked him to sit down while McGonagall went and got their other Head Boy.

Draco's face fell. The other Head Boy, there should be no other Head Boy! He, Draco Lucius Amadeus Malfoy was the one and only person good enough for the role. How dare Dumbledore and those other bumbling idiots put this insult on him! Draco sat down on the seat next to Hermione in a temper. As he did so the door once again opened revealing Professor McGonagall and an obscured boy in his robes. Stepping in it was revealed to be Harry. Hermione faced was now adorned by a smile and Draco's an almighty frown! The Professor had to chuckle at the contrast. Harry sat down and the Professor next to him. She started to talk over the term and the first day with the 3 Heads.

Prosfessor McGonagall opened the compartment door and left, walking down the train corridor. Harry and Hermione openly showed their pleasure at both being Heads, Draco was disgusted at having to share. Draco couldn't imagine a worse year, and to make it worse, he was living with both of them! His day just got worse and worse. Harry and Hermione hadn't registered the unhappy individual in the compartment with them was someone they had to work with this year. It wasn't until Draco let out a large pain filled moan that Hermione remembered he was there. She paused and thought. Would this year with him be strange, living together? She could imagine the daily attacks she would still get and how she wouldn't get any peace, even in her own room.

The train drew to a halt. The three new Heads got off and directed all the students, new and old to the waiting carriages, which would take them to the Castle. All of them stepped into the Heads carriage, Harry and Hermione on one side, Draco on the other. "This is going to be a long year", Draco thought to himself as he glanced at the two. He was more or less just looking at Hermione, for the first time this year he looked at her properly. Tanned and having more a sexy glow, Hermione now portrayed what he liked in a girl. He was very glad that no one could hear or see what he was thinking; he didn't want anyone to know he tormented the girl because he liked her. Draco sat and stared into the lake. Harry and Hermione were equally in their own little worlds, Harry thinking about Ginny and the new room he now would have in the Heads dorm that he could sneak Ginny into, and Hermione thinking about how she would be able to share a room with Draco and Harry. Harry she had no problem with, but Draco, that was a different story. The male was horrible to her, but she had to give it to him, he had a damn sexy boy! All those hours of quidditch had done him a lot of good. And then there were his natural traits, the cute smirk / smile he had that made her melt, the platinum blonde hair that framed his face and …… she shook her head, how could she think these things! The carriage pulled up to the lakeshore and Draco walked out, followed by a grinning Harry and a solemn Hermione. They all traipsed off to the Great Hall where dinner would be served. They all welcomed the thought of dinner.

The Hall was warm with chattering and laughing students, and the new nervous but excited students, who hovered in the front of the Hall. Hermione looked upon them with nostalgia, of the day she first started. She was sad that this would be her last year. The new students lined up and went one by one to the sorting hat. Ron stood at the head of the Gryffindor table and welcomed all the new students to the house. After the sorting was complete, Dumbledore stood up and welcomed all the students. He began to speak about the Head students for this year. He invited Hermione up to the high table. He explained the Head Boy situation, in very basic terms, and invited both Head Boys up to the high table. After they had been introduced to the school (honestly, thought Hermione, who doesn't know Harry and Draco!) everyone was dismissed and sent of to their dorms. Professor McGonagall took the three Heads to their new room. The portrait door featured a nymph who was very beautiful and had light mauve hair. Her sky blue eyes stared out the portrait at them. An eloquent voice welcomed them and asked for a password. Professor McGonagall told them their new password, graphorn, which happened to be the maiden's pet, not seen in the portrait.

Stepping into their dorm, the three were greeted by a warm open room. Straight in the centre was a lounge with 3 black couches surrounding a coffee table, facing a fire. To the left of the room was a small kitchen and to the right a small table at which to eat and do work. At the end of the open room were three doors; each one had a symbol on the door to indicate whose room it was. Hermione's had a cat, like Crookshanks, that would show whether she was in, sleeping or out of her room. Harry had a white owl and Draco, curiously, had a baby dragon. Hermione stepped into her room. In the middle of it lay a double-canopied bed with a baby blue duvet. The room had a baby blue and apple green theme, Hermione's favourite colours. There were two doors in her room, one led onto a small balcony she shared with Harry and Draco, and the other led to a bathroom she also shared with the two boys. Opening the bathroom door, it revealed a large in ground bath with 5 handles, each one releasing different scented water. A shower stood in one corner. The bathroom was made of white marble and Hermione found it took her breath away. Stepping into her room again she unpacked her things and settled into a good nights sleep. The perfect end to a perfect day.

**Please read and review, thanks**

**Meme**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Thanks for your reviews! Just to let you know I'm from New Zealand so if my spelling disagrees with yours that's why! **

**Anyway back to the story.**

Chapter Three 

Draco lay on the couch in the Heads dorm procrastinating, when the portrait door suddenly flew open and a flustered Harry followed by a giggling Ginny ran in the door. Draco rolled his eyes and shot them a disgusted glance, one Harry returned with the smart remark, "I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you would be with one of your female flock".

Ginny and Harry both laughed and disappeared into Harry's room. Oh this is just great, Draco thought. Finally alone. He could think without those annoying Gryffindors bugging him all the time. It was going to be a hard year living with Potter the Boy Wonder, but Hermione, now that could be fun. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, seeing her made his day. She was different from most girls; she had self-respect, unlike all those other girls who threw themselves at his feet. They were needy and wanted him because of who he was, not what he was on the inside. He had to admit; he liked being able to let of the frustrating sexual steam that built up in him. Those girls were good for that, that's all they wanted from him. But Hermione she was different, he wouldn't do that to her. He shook his head and went off to his room, passing her door on the way. He unpacked his things. He liked being at school, home got tense and boring, he liked being around people his own age. That was why as a child, he had always wanted a sibling. Even now that would be nice. He got into bed, what a day it had been. The weight on his shoulders had gone. He had made Head Boy. Granted it was a joint position this year, his father would at least be marginally happy with him for once.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione woke in the morning, sun shining in her window. She got up, put on her bathrobe over her pyjamas and walked towards the bathroom. Yawning as she opened the door, she walked in to find one Draco Malfoy in the shower, absolutely naked, washing himself. She quickly closed the door as seeing him aroused her. She had to admit to herself that he definitely had a good body – his arms and torso was the perfect picture of an athlete (and very attractive!). His muscles all perfectly defined, his . . . . . . . . . . a door closing brought her back to reality. Seconds later, the same Draco opened the door to her room.

"You can use the bathroom now" the buff body declared, dressed only in a towel. She made no reply, she couldn't. He closed the door and walked of to his room. She once again opened the door and made sure while she showered that all doors (apart from her own) into the bathroom were locked.

Hermione picked up her books and went to breakfast, careful to avoid meeting Malfoy's gaze as she walked in the Great Hall. She seated herself next to a rather cheerful Ginny. Hermione sighed; she had been with Harry last night. Her friend had no self-control. She picked up some pumpkin juice and a piece of toast and started to eat, not realising the stare she received from the Slytherin table. After a rushed breakfast and a quick chat with Ron, she left the table and walked to class, so she could get a front seat and avoid meeting Malfoy's gaze. After the incident this morning, she suddenly felt rather shy around him.

Draco sat in the Great Hall. He couldn't believe just how calmly he had handled the incident this morning. He wished he could of somehow think of how to break the awkwardness that now stood between them. He really wanted to get to know her, to be able to talk to her. He stood up and left the Great hall, he had been staring at her again. He couldn't help it, but someone was bound to notice sometime. As he was walking out, his best mate Blaise walked into line with him and greeted his friend.

"Hey mate, was gonna come see your flash new dorm last night but the Gryffindors scared me off. Your gonna have to lock Weaselette and Wonder Boy in his room."

Draco laughed. "Oh mate you have no idea! You should come up tonight and see the room. Living with two of the Wonder Three isn't gonna be easy, I'm gonna need your moral support and wit!"

Blaise laughed at his friend. "Draco you live with Granger. She may be a mudblood, but she's a hot mudblood! You can't tell me that that is hard!"

Draco knew his friend had a thing for Hermione, the forbidden fruit. He had it to; it was their personal joke.

"You know I don't, if I'm lucky I might walk in on her having a shower or bath, like she did to me this morning. Would be well worth the effort!"

Both boys laughed as they entered Professor Snape's classroom.

"Speak of the devil," Blaise said, "or should I say goddess".

It was the cheesiest thing Draco had heard all day, but it was so true.

Hermione turned to see the person she had been avoiding walk in the room. She quickly averted her eyes back to the front of the room. They sat down at the back and within no time Harry and Ron had joined her in the front. Snape entered in his usual upright manner and scowled at all of them.

"This year," he announced, "we have been encouraged to make you all work with each other, inter house like. Professor Dumbledore feels it necessary to prepare you barbarians for the real world. So here are your term's partners, you will get a new one next term".

He read down a list, Hermione instantly picked up the pattern. Boy girl. She cringed. Between her and Malfoy were 3 other girls. She just hoped they wouldn't end up together. Draco, on the other hand, was up the back of the class, fingers crossed hoping to get Hermione. Blaise next to him also hoped for the same idea and smirked as he said, "Hermione and I as study buddies. I just imagine all the study we would get up to!" He let out a low laugh and Draco couldn't help but chuckle. Finally Snape came what the boys wanted to hear.

"Hermione Granger and . . . . . . . . Draco Malfoy".

Blaise let out a sigh and hi-fived his friend.

"Next term", he said "next term". Draco agreed with him and thanked his good luck. This term he would lift another weight of his shoulder.

Hermione was absolutely horrified. She composed herself and walked up to the back, to take her seat next to her partner for the term. It was going to be a long term, she just knew it.

**Thanks for reading, please review. All ideas welcome**

**Meme**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Draco and Hermione sat at the back of the room. Both had something different on their mind. Draco was thinking about Hermione. Hermione was thinking about escaping! The lesson passed by uneventfully and the two hardly passed a word between them, much to Draco's displeasure.

Hermione walked to the dorm. Opening the portrait door she was greeted to an absolute mess! Living with two males is a hard life, especially when they are the messiest people you have ever meet! Hermione got dressed into her muggle clothes, jeans and a low cut singlet top and started to clean up. She was sorting through a pile of clothes when Draco walked in, unknown to her and got a nice view of what he thought was the cutest ass he had ever seen. The skin on her lower back was exposed, which had awakened a familiar but rare feeling in his groin. He stood there in his trance like state, which was broken only by him being caught in the act by a pair of hazel eyes staring back into his. Only he didn't see the love he wanted to see in them. Hermione was firstly shocked, and secondly slightly and angry, but surprisingly also glad that she had caught Draco checking her out.

"I didn't know you made such a mess Malfoy, maybe you should help me clean up instead of being useless."

Draco hit himself mentally and replied "Sure I guess it couldn't hurt me, but then on the other hand touching Potter's stuff might so I will pick up this and be in my room waiting for you to clean it when your done here."

Hermione couldn't believe the cheek this boy had. She gave him a salute followed by a cheeky grin he didn't see. Draco turned and left Hermione to clean up and went to his room.

Draco had been in his room for an hour reading. He dropped his book and walked to his door to go out and get a hot cappuccino. Pulling open his door, a flood of clothing and various other items greeted his legs and feet. That girl.

Hermione sat behind the couch hidden watching the event unfold. With a slight snigger she watched Malfoy open his door and saw the priceless look of surprise his face when he opened the door. She grabbed the cushion next to her and laughed into it. How priceless, where was her camera!

This small act meant to annoy started what the two knew as the War. Like a tennis ball, the small antics meant to annoy were passed back and forth. It wasn't long until Harry found out, until Ginny, Ron and Blaise found out, and from there the whole seventh year and eventually the school.

Next day, after the first "attack" from Hermione on Draco, Draco sat in his room, crouched on his bed, blankets around him, wand in hand, planning his revenge. He picked up his t-shirt, the one he had got when he first started at Hogwarts. It was his favourite t-shirt but was now too small for him. The idea hit him running and he jumped off his bed and ran out of his door. The Heads dorm was empty. "Oh this was too good to be true, it's too easy", he thought to himself. He snuck up to Hermione's door and opened it a little. No one was inside. He quickly slipped in and riffled through her draws.

Hermione got back from class. Draco was reading in the lounge area. He didn't even acknowledge her coming in. She went to her room, closed the door and threw of her robes. She loved nothing better than to change into muggle clothes at the end of the day. She picked out some jeans and striped off the shoulder skivvy, which she liked because it sat loose on her. Pulling on her jeans she found them a very tight fit. In fact she couldn't do them up. Pulling on the skivvy, she found it was a very very tight fit. She couldn't believe her luck. She pulled out half a dozen more tops and pants, all having the same effect, all too small. She sat on her bed surrounded by the small clothes. She just couldn't work it out. A sniggered was heard from her bathroom door. She caught a wisp of blonde hair as she turned around. Her cheeks flushed red. She grabbed her dressing gown (also smaller) and ran out into the lounge.

" You!" she screamed, "you've shrunk all my clothes!"

Draco laughed. "See this is what happens when you don't clean my room. And by the way, that dressing gown looks hot on you know Granger, the tighter the better I say".

He walked off into his room, feeling the revenge was sweet. Hermione walked back into her room, the war was so on!

All night Hermione stayed in her room. She came out only to eat. Harry didn't know what was going on. Hermione was in her room, and Draco had the biggest grin on his face ever.

"You get laid last night Malfoy? I haven't ever seen you so happy" Harry commented.

Draco grinned, "not quite Potter, not quite".

"You know I don't even want to know how you've had in that room, or who made you so happy!" Harry slumped back into his chair with a thought he didn't want to have.

"Oh Potter your so naïve, no girl has pleased me. I just got revenge and its sweet. OI believe the only on around here getting laid is you, I get the pleasure of hearing it." Now it was Draco's turn to cringe and Harry to have the smile on his face. The conversation was interrupted by a scream of joy from Hermione's room.

"Mione you alright?" Harry yelled.

"Just fine Harry", came the reply from the closed door.

Draco now was worried. He took of to his room to hide. He was just a little worried.

In Hermione's room she had all she needed and she waited for the night to fall and owls to come out. She worked and read until midnight. She snuck of out of her room and checked no one was awake. Everyone was asleep, even Harry for once. She tiptoed through the lounge, carefully holding her crime. She opened Draco's door so quietly, not even a mouse would have been disturbed. She tiptoed up to his bed; he looked so peaceful asleep. Well he wouldn't be in the morning! She set about her work. Oh she was brilliant to think of this! He wouldn't know what hit him!

**Ok review please! Tell me what you think! I took advice and made a small cliffy! Took me ages to think of the prank she would pull back!**

**Meme**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Draco woke in the morning to a foul smell. He got up and rubbed his eyes, got out of bed and into his robes. He went and showered. That got rid of the smell. He walked out into the lounge area and sat down for his French toast breakfast. On appearing in the room, Harry let out an almighty roar of a laugh. Hermione appeared out her room, took one look at her handy work and had to disappear back into her room. Draco sat puzzled, what was everyone's problem! Taking himself back into his room he sat next to a mirror and saw the joke. His hair was gold and red striped! He couldn't believe it. In his shock, it occurred to him the colours were that of Gryffindor, and then it hit him who did this. Hermione.

Hermione stepped out of her room to see Draco on the couch in all his glory of hair. She couldn't help herself; she had to go back into her room. After her laughter subsided, a knock was heard at her door. One very angry Draco Malfoy burst in and vented his anger at her!

"Mudblood, how dare you do this to me! It is the epitome of low and embarrassment. Do you think I'm gonna be able to face the school today! NO I WILL NOT!" he roared at the girl. She let out a chuckle.

"I'm only playing the game you started", she retorted, "the war you started. If you don't like it you can quit while your losing".

Quit while I'm losing! He was outraged. "You will reverse this right now Granger or else!"

"Why Malfoy, such manners don't get you anywhere. I'm afraid I can't reverse it. Muggle hair dye doesn't easily come out". She got up and sauntered out of the room. Draco was dumbfounded. He followed her out and went into his room to get a beanie. Merlin knows he was gonna look like an absolute idiot today! A wanker in a beanie. That stupid stupid girl!

The day passed eventfully. Draco entered his first class greeted by an uproar of laughter from his friend Blaise. The boy had to laugh at how the war now was playing out! Not in Draco's favour. Draco was also welcomed into the Great Hall by a cheer and much laughter. The Gryffindors were clapping applause to Hermione, who was now well known for the prank. The Slytherins were angry, and slightly amused that Draco had been the butt of this joke. And Dumbledore had a smirk on his face all day.

As night approached, dinner was over and Hermione had just got back from the library and was sitting in her room just about to start her homework. A knock disturbed her and the door slowly opened. Draco stepped into her room and closed the door.

"Hermione", he started, "can you please take this blasted dye out of my hair".

She sat in silence. Malfoy had said please! She savoured the moment, but felt pity for the boy who had endured so much taunting today.

"Sit" she gestured to her bed. He sat obediently. She took out a book, and began to span the contents. Finding the right page she took her wand and waved a spell over his head.

"Now", she started, "you will have to rinse your hair and wash it 4 times before it will completely come out. And if that doesn't work put this through your hair". Digging through her top draw she pulled out a blonde muggle rinse the same colour as his platinum blonde hair. She had felt bad and brought it just in case she needed it. He thanked her for it and took it. Disappearing into the bathroom from Hermione's room, he quickly came back with a horrified face. Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"I just saw Potter and the Weaselette fondling in the bath together, NAKED!" he gasped.

Hermione cringed and then laughed. He sat back down on her bed.

"So this stuff will work you reckon?" He attempted to make the conversation work.

"It should do, if not I can find something that will," she said with a reassuring smile. His face lit up, what an amazing smile. She smiled, the image of him sleeping in her head. She had felt an urge to get into bed and snuggle up to him when she saw him. He looked so peaceful and carefree. Shaking her mind back to the present, she started a meaningless conversation with him about the day and Hogwarts.

The time passed by, half an hour, an hour… Draco and Hermione grew more and more at ease in each other's company. They both loosened up and found out more about each other in that time they had previously known. Neither wanted to leave.

"So Hermione do you think we could plan a seventh year party in the lounge, or maybe a prefects one? No one excluded, all can come."

They had been discussing parties. Hermione agreed.

"Definitely, we should plan it for this Friday, that gives us four days to sort it out."

"Yeah sounds good. We could have a theme, or nah just come as your are?"

"Come as you are sounds good, theme next time".

"That could be the theme, come as your are. That way we can all be exactly who we want to be for the night".

"Wow! Good idea. We should plan all the dances this year together. Between us we could make one hell of a dance!"

A knock interrupted them and Harry entering the room. The scene that greeted him, a relaxed Draco and Hermione, in Hermione's room, evidently confused him!

"Ah Malfoy you can use the bathroom now," he said with a grin.

"Thanks Potter, I really don't want to sicken my mind with anymore pictures like the one I saw. Its R-rated action" Draco replied smartly.

Harry left and Draco rather reluctantly got up and left Hermione's room. She was sorry to see him go.

After his shower and blonde rinse being a hair success, he was tempted to go back into his room and show her. But he couldn't, paused at her bathroom door. Instead he went back to his room and drew up a list. The list was a spell to resize her clothes, which he slipped under her door before he went to bed.

Hermione saw the note slip under her bed. She opened the door to thank him, but he wasn't there. Her heart sunk. Wait, her heart sunk! This couldn't mean, she couldn't admit it to herself; she liked Draco Malfoy, more than a friend! She saw the side of him that she never thought she would see. And she liked it. She thought about running to his room, and starting a conversation like this morning, but she couldn't move her feet. In his room, Draco was paused at his own door, leaning on it, wishing he could go back and talk to her. He wanted her. Wanted her for her conversation and the way she made him feel. For her smile and charm and easy going nature. And she is smart, something attractive to him in woman. Yes, she was a woman, not a silly little girl. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but her couldn't.

Both made their way to bed. Both lay in bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about each other. Both wanting to tell each other the truth of how they felt. Both fell asleep at one am, after restless mind searching. Both slept past sunrise.

He woke up to the truth. He still hadn't confronted her. He had to do it soon. He couldn't put it off. The truth he found out in the holidays was always with him, he had to tell her soon, then everything would be out in open and everything could be as it should. She would be respected. The truth sat on his shoulders like a weight, it pulled him down. How could this have been a secret for so long? How could no one find out? Was he the only one who knew?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the muddle that was the last chapter. My computer wouldn't up load it and then I missed bits off it so sorry. Hope it made some sense! Anyway back to the story!

Chapter Six 

Hermione woke up late in the morning. She hadn't slept well and it had taken her ages to get to sleep. So she wasn't in one of the best moods. Quickly putting on her uniform and robes she ran out into the Heads common room and got herself some toast while she cleaned up her books. At this moment a sloppily dressed Draco ran out of his room, piece of toast in his mouth and out the door. Harry casually strolled out of his room, grin from ear to ear and went to class, in no rush at all. Hermione jogged to catch up and asked him what the grin was for just before she stuffed her mouth.

"Ginny stayed over last night, first time this week", he said easily.

Hermione just shook her head, she should have known.

"Now that you two go out, I hardly see her you know!" Hermione commented.

"That's because you and Malfoy spend too much time together now", he threw back at her. Hermione had no idea where that comment had come from, and walking into class, couldn't even ask what he meant.

The day dragged on and came to end Draco thought would never come. He had been thinking about her all day. Her gorgeous wavy hair and carefree smile haunted his every waking minute. He walked into the common room in a daze, not even noticing the carefully planned event that Harry and Ginny had staged for him. On the couch they lay half-dressed snogging it out.

"He didn't even notice, he didn't even see!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Somethings up, now we know it for sure", Harry concluded. " And Hermione's got something to do with it", he said with an all-knowing smile.

Ginny beamed, "he likes her!"

"Exactly", Harry agreed.

The secret was out. If only the two involved knew.

Draco sat in his room in a trance of her. Just outside his door she passed through the common room into her own room, in the same state, also missing the carefully staged Harry and Ginny trap. Both her friends were convinced that Draco and Hermione were in a relationship, and if not, just needed a little bit of help into one. Living with Draco, Harry had learnt that appreciate the complexity that was Malfoy, and the same could be said for Draco, who and learnt to get to know people before judging them. In his room Draco sat in thought. He wanted to impress Hermione. In the past he hadn't had to try at all with the girls he had scored. Pansy was easy. He didn't even have to try. All the Slytherin girls, some Hufflepuffs had made it to his room in the weekends and the Ravenclaws snuck in his window. He met some girls in his lucky secret corridor. Hey he had even had a Gryffindor, he had put a little bit of effort into that girl but it wasn't that much. He shook his head. Lack of sex was getting to him. He had had some fun on his first night back with a Ravenclaw, they tended to be more adventurous. But he didn't want Hermione for that; he wanted to spend time with her. That was purely it. He stood up, one person could help, he was sure of it. He just wasn't sure how to ask…………

A knock on Harry's door startled him. Ginny had left and gone to delve in the library for source material and Harry had been left to think of their living situation.

"Come in", Harry yelled.

A rather sheepish looking Draco walked in and closed the door behind him. They just looked at each other in silence. Draco took his first move.

"Potter", he started, "your good friends with Hermione – "

He was interrupted by a "You like her don't you?"

Harry's grin was smug, Draco couldn't tell if he was angry, upset or well anything!

"Yeah I do", came a quiet reply.

"Well I will help you. What did you want to ask", Harry continued.

Draco left Harry's room with a world of ideas. Hermione liked cats, she liked purple and red, she liked muggle chocolate, she liked tulips, and they were her favourite flower. He would get them all for her! Not all at once. First he would get her an apology present for the pranks he played on her. It had been fun, maybe one more prank would be alright……

Harry sat in his room thinking about it all. Draco seemed not to want to rush things, just become friends with Hermione first. This idea wasn't good enough for Harry, who saw the tension between the two, and it wasn't bad tension either. It was desire! Thinking over this, the idea hit him. A blind date to throw them together. It would mislead the two. Although he saw they liked each other, Harry had heard all about Draco and his antics. Although no girl had been in his room this term (to his knowledge) Draco had reputation Harry wasn't all too keen on Hermione experiencing. He left his room to talk to Ginny about it, and discuss with her his blind date idea.

**So read and review! Hope you all like this chapter. Short, yes, but I cant write too much or there will be nothing for next chapter! **

**Meme**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Ginny and Harry had it all planned. Although Draco wasn't the best person they thought Hermione could find. But if she was happy, so were they. The blind date would be in a week on a Friday night. They had found a clear tower in the castle that they had put a table and chairs, a couch, a rug on the floor and which had a fire they could light. They planned to give the tower room an Arabian theme, which cushions on the floor and silk draped from the ceilings making canopies. At times like these, Ginny loved magic!

Meanwhile Draco was in a dream world. He had got Hermione some lilies, her favourite flowers, and some muggle chocolate that Harry told him she loves! He was going to give them to her on Friday so maybe they could spend some of the weekend together.

The week drew to a close slowly. Harry and Ginny were so excited on Wednesday they were close to spilling the secret! Draco was getting nervous; his presents for Hermione would arrive tomorrow. Hermione had an inkling something was up! Her and Ron debated everyone's weird behaviour but could come to no conclusion.

Friday arrived. Ginny and Harry went up to the tower and decorated it. It was so romantic the two almost forgot the plan and used it for their own passion! Pink and orange and purple silks hung from the ceiling and were draped over the walls. A table sat to the left of the room, low to the ground with cushions for seats and a delicious spread. To the right lay a large pile of silk cushions of the same colours as the drapery. Candles were on the table and around the room. The room smelt of roses. Harry and Ginny smiled at their work and left to get the unsuspecting couple.

In her room Hermione sat doing her homework. She was disturbed by a knock at the door. Looking up she saw Ginny slip into her room.

"Hey 'Mione were all heading up to the Tower for a feast, you wanna come?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, "just let me put this work away".

"Awesome, I will head of now and meet you there", Ginny replied.

"Yeah ok", came the reply as Ginny shut the door.

Ginny giggled to herself as she walked into Harry's room.

Across the Common Room, Harry had waited until Ginny come out to go into Draco's room. Draco was also doing homework.

"Hey", Harry started, "there's a whole lot of first years getting up to mischief in the Tower. I'm just about to run up and sort it out, can you come help?"

"Sure, Draco replied, "just let me get a cloak on and my shoes".

"See you there", came the reply from Harry, who just saw Hermione leave out the portrait door. Harry quickly slipped into his own room and into Ginny's arms.

Hermione ambled along the corridors. As she approached the room she saw a light shining from it and smiled. Good ol' Gryffindor parties. So much fun! But on entering the room she was a little confused to find it set up like Arabian nights and with none of her friends there. . .

Draco approached the tower in a jog and saw the light. "Little shits", he thought to himself as he opened the door to the room . . . and saw Hermione in there. Hermione saw Draco and her faced went into an even more puzzled look. Draco was confused. In the midst of the confusion entered Harry and Ginny.

"Hope you two don't mind if we set you up for a date without telling either of you," started Harry.

"We know you like each other", continued Ginny, "so we organised this for you two to get to know each other better", she said with a grin.

Hermione and Draco just looked at the two and then to each other. Harry and Ginny excused themselves and 'left'. In other words they went next door and through a hole in the wall, watched the two. Hermione and Draco sat down nervously, neither knowing what to say to the other. So the first 5 minutes passed in this manner until Hermione broke the ice.

"I guess they really are leaving us here alone".

"Yeah," said an amused Draco. He had planned to meet up with a sexed-up Hufflepuff tonight but being with Hermione was so much better. He never thought he would get time alone with her again.

"So this room is really nice looking, and what a gorgeous smell", Hermione continued.

"Yeah this is great", Draco answered back. Then he remembered his gifts. Moving to the fire place he said "I have to get something really quick and I will be back before you know it". He flashed her a friendly grin and disappeared to his room via the fireplace. Hermione sat in awe, not quite sure what to do. She didn't think he was going to come back. Standing up she looked around the room and walked over to the table. While she was there the fire lit up and Draco reappeared.

"Don't start without me," he called to her, holding out the gifts to her. Hermione turned around and saw the gifts.

"Oh", she exclaimed, "for me?"

"Yeah", said Draco sheepishly, "an apology to you".

Hermione took the gifts graciously and unwrapped them, her favourite flowers and muggle chocolate now sat in her lap. She beamed back a smile to him.

"Thank you," she said to him. "Wow" she thought to herself, "who would have thought he was so caring and sweet". On the inside she melted over him.

Draco stood awkwardly and nodded. Hermione suddenly launched up out of her seat and hugged him. He, shocked, wrapped his arms around her back. It felt so right. Here started the conversation which easily flowed as they ate their meal and sat on the cushions, getting closer and closer to each other.

"I never knew you had seen a muggle rugby game!" she exclaimed to him.

"I have, and what a great game it is! We should go watch the next big one together?"

"Absolutely," she said, "let's move to cushions over there".

They both got up and moved, Draco accidentally hitting Hermione in the process. She turned around suddenly with a look of hurt ion her face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, he said with downcast eyes.

She smiled, "its ok". And they sat down.

Out in the hallway, Harry heard footsteps. Looking down the steps he saw Blaise Zabini approaching. He turned to Ginny and cursed.

"Fucking Malfoy called Zabini up. I knew he couldn't be trusted", he said with anger spreading throughout his body.

Ginny flashed red and marched out into the hallway, smacking into Blaise.

"What they fuck are you doing up here Blaise", she threw angrily at him. The thought of her friend getting hurt made her blood boil.

Surprised Blaise answered honestly, "Well I'm walking up here to meet my girlfriend who will be up here in 5 minutes".

Ginny took in what he said and turned to Harry, standing in the door.

"He's lying", Harry accused, rushing into the light of the tower room. Getting into the room, Draco stood up on seeing Harry, which gave Harry the best chance to smack Draco over.

"You bastard, she's just another girl to you isn't she? Well here's your just deserts and more," he said giving Draco another punch.

"What the fuck are you on Potter?" Draco said between punches.

"You don't mess with my friends", he said as he walked away and put his arm around Ginny. Harry and Ginny walked out of the door and down the hall, very angry and hurt. Blaise stood in the hall at a miss when Draco walked out.

"What you up here for aye mate?" Draco said at his friend.

"Meeting a hot girl, what else", he laughed, "same as you I see".

"Yeah until Potter ruined it," Draco said.

"Yeah yeah mate enough said I'm leaving", he said as he walked down the stairs.

"Good!" Draco yelled jokingly back.

Blaise laughed and continued on down the stairs, where he meets Luna on the way. Giving her a kiss, they snuck into a corridor crevice for some loving. If only Harry and Ginny had waited a few minutes longer they would have realised Blaise had told the truth.

In the room, Hermione looked at Draco puzzled by what had just happened when he got back in the room. Draco started to explain.

"Harry and Ginny saw Blaise coming up the stairs and thought I had called him up to get me out of here and ruin our night, when really he was coming up here to meet a girl of his", Draco paused. "It's a big misunderstanding but I'm pretty sure that Potter and Weaselette aren't gonna be so tolerant of me from now on", he finished.

Hermione took it all in. She knew he was right. She nodded to him and patted the cushion next to her.

"Sit down," she ordered. Draco sat.

She put her hands to his face, to tilt his face gently towards the light so she could inspect the damage Harry had done to him.

With her soft hands around his face, Draco realised for the first time how much he liked this girl. He wasn't used to the feeling; he didn't know what to do. She was his rival and enemy. But it was so right.

Hermione looked over his face, his handsome face. Looking into his eyes she got lost in the blue-grey depths. His lips looked inviting, she wanted him. She knew for sure she liked him more than she should. Especially know since her friends hated him again. They wouldn't listen to her even if she tried to explain the situation.

Draco looked at her in the eyes. They were a beautiful liquid brown. He leant forward slightly, and parted his moist red lips. Hermione moved to him and parted her own inviting lips. He closed his eyes and went in for what he wanted so much. Their lips met and a spark ran through each, like electricity. The kiss got deeper, became a tongue exploration and a connection. They lay there on the cushions, entwined in each other, doing what they both wanted so much, giving each other the kiss of love. But what would tomorrow bring for the two?

**I hope you liked this chapter! My longest yet I just got carried away! Please review! I really would like feedback!**

**Meme**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione woke in the morning in her room. She could taste the night before on her lips. Draco, she thought as a smile spread across her lips. After Harry and Ginny had stormed off, Draco and Hermione had explored each other, hands and lips. Both didn't want to move too fast with each other. Both wanted to savour the moment their lips met. Just before they left the privacy of the self-made Arabian room, they both agreed on the course they would both take. Secrecy. With Harry and Ginny as angry as they were with Draco, both decided the result of them knowing about the two was disastrous. Getting out of bed, she couldn't help smiling. That smile lasted all day.

Across the Heads dorm, Draco had also just got up. He too had a silly grin on his face, a result of the night before. He sat in bed for a while while he woke up and thought. He and Hermione had decided to keep their budding relationship a secret. That way everything would be easier for the two. Draco had loved the night before, but he couldn't get one thought out of his head, Hermione was a muggle-born, a mudblood. His parents would disagree with this move he had made, and although he really liked Hermione, his pride tugged at the family strings – "You're a Malfoy, Malfoy's are great, they don't associate in any way with muggle-borns, its degrades them" ran through his head over and over again. He was torn between everything, his love and his family standing. Plus the secret that he carried, that he had discovered over the summer holidays, about Hermione. He had to tell her, and soon, especially after last night. Last night, it lingered on his lips, and brought a familiar feeling to his groin that was accompanied by an unfamiliar feeling in his heart, that made his knees weak over this girl.

Hermione skipped into breakfast, literally. Sitting down next to Ron and opposite Ginny and Harry, she started to fill her plate as she uttered a bliss-filled "Good morning!"

Ron muttered a good morning while battling with his bacon and losing. Harry and Ginny just sat looking at a blissfully unaware Hermione, until Ginny coughed and started.

"Hermione we are so sorry about last night. We thought Draco had changed, but he obviously hasn't and I'm sorry for putting you through all of that".

Harry then piped up. "'Mione he is such a rat and I hate him for what he did to you last night. I thought I could forgive him for what a prat he has been to us in the past, but now I just cant. So just how he wants it, we are back to enemies again."

"Yeah", Ginny spoke up, "No one does that to our friend and gets away with it."

Hermione paused and thinking about it, replied that's she agreed.

"But do you think we could forget about and go back to normal?" she questioned.

"Absolutely!" Ginny beamed to her best friend.

"That's just what I was thinking," Harry chipped in.

"Sorted!" Hermione resumed eating, and the tell-all smile returned to her face. Not that any of her friends noticed, but a certain Slytherin at across the room did.

After classes finished for the day, Hermione went to the library. She loved the library, it was the place she knew the best. She wasn't scared of the dark corners like she used to be in first year. No, now she relished the privacy and tranquillity she got from the spaces. Walking in she went to one of these such places. These places she also found out had the best books and scrolls on anything a wizard would want to know. She sat in the armchair she had pulled up to the corner and got cosy with a new book she had found.

She sat in there as the light started to dim and the library candles flickered on. Around a few corners, a figure snuck around, very quietly, not sure where they were going, but looking for a particular person. They had been searching for a while, but time didn't matter to them. They heard a page turn and followed the direction of the sound. Peering through the shelves they found what they were seeking, and snuck up on the unsuspecting soul. Standing behind the armchair and placing hands over Hermione's eyes, Hermione heard a "guess who" in her ears. A smile spread across her face.

"Draco" she muttered back as she swung around and grabbed him, and pulled him into a kiss.

Draco and Hermione sat in the corner, away from prying eyes for hours, missing dinner. They sat and read books between kisses, Draco having Hermione on his knee, his arms around her waist. She had an arm around his neck and a book in the other hand. Bending to his neck, she returned his nibbles.

"Your gonna leave marks" he said in a mock serious tone.

Hermione continued the nibbles a little harder.

"What ya gonna do about it?" she asked teasingly.

"Well…", Draco mock pondered launching a surprise attack on the girl, "I'm gonna eat you all up!" he said with his trademark smirk.

Hermione melted just before their seating was rearranged by Draco letting her down on the chair and him getting on top of her …

They kissed, Draco daringly put his hand on the bare skin beneath her shirt and moved around to hold her back so he could bring her closer to him. Hermione had her arms around his neck but soon followed his lead to have them around his waist, under his robes. Their kisses got more urgent. Draco started to take off his robe when a noise startled the two. Some brave person was wondering the library cervices at night. Night, the two looked out the window. Draco pulled his robes back on and sat his girl on his knee.

"In hungry," she whispered suggestively in his ears.

"I'm on it," he said as hands slid up her top.

"I meant for food", she giggled back.

"I know", he said back with a grin, "I just wanted to tease you".

Looking at his watch he realised it was far too late to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Do you wanna come back to my room and I will cook you some dinner?" he crooned in her ear.

"Yeah sounds good", she said jumping up and pulling him up.

"Right you go into your room and come into mine through the bathroom okay sweetie?" Draco asked her.

Beaming at him, she nodded and they parted.

Opening the door to her room, she snuck in and crept up the bathroom door. She slowly pulled it open. Peeking around the corner she saw Harry in the bath that was in the centre of the room. Looking like he was enjoying himself way more than he should be if he was alone, Hermione took a second look. Now she saw what she didn't want to, Ginny come up from under the bubbles and leap at Harry for a kiss. She quickly closed the door with a quiet click and shook her head, they may be her friends but it wasn't something she wanted to see. She made her way to her own bedroom door and opened to walk to Draco's room by going through the common room. But upon entering the space she found a person sitting there that wasn't before. Ron.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked.

"I came up to the portrait and asked to see Harry. But I guess he's in the bathroom coz he's not in his room", Ron said not even looking up from his magazine.

"Yeah I think he is too, but should be out soon", Hermione commented.

Getting up, Ron strode across the room and opened Harry's door.

"Ah fuck!" Ron yelled as he ran out of the room and dived into a couch to hide.

"I'm scarred for life!" he yelled.

Hermione chuckled and disappeared back into her room. She quickly escaped though the bathroom to Draco's room. As she guessed, Ron had found that Harry wasn't in the shower; he was in his room with Ginny after a bath and what he saw he didn't want to. Closing the door to Draco's room, she found a mouth-watering aroma.

"Took long enough to get here", Draco said looking up at her.

He was sitting at a mini bench, complete with an element and a fry pan, in which he was cooking some chicken. In a bowl beside him was a greek salad.

"Blaise got me hooked on this salad", he laughed, "fricking Italian and his Mediterranean muggle food!"

Hermione sat down next to him.

"I went to go through the bathroom but I interrupted Harry and Ginny having a little fun", she giggled.

"Again! I walked in on them the other day too," Draco said, "tisk tisk". They laughed.

"Then I walked in the common room to get to your room and Ron was in there". Draco rolled his eyes as she told the story. Draco served up there dinner and they ate in while making small talk.

After dinner Draco cleaned up using magic and sat on his bed. He beckoned Hermione over by patting the space next to him on the bed. She sat next to him.

"Sneaking around is gonna be hard", she commented to him.

"Yeah it is. You sure you wanna do it?" Draco asked seriously.

'Yeah", she nodded, "it's a turn on". Giggling, she got the response of arms wrapped around her. Arms that pulled her to his chest and her lips to his. He kissed her, she kissed back. Reclining back on the bed, she pulled herself on top of him. She had never done thus before, but with Draco it felt like she had. Everything moved slowly. Draco found his shirt coming off. Hermione stared at his toned muscular chest. She loved quidditch! Her shirt unbuttoned to reveal a black lacy bra that Draco found he liked a lot. Holding Hermione's shoulders and lifting her off his chest where she had been kissing him, he kissed her lips, then her neck, and gentry threw her on the bed next to him. He pulled himself up and crawled on top of her. Hermione giggled. He plunged himself down on her neck and her collarbone. She loved every minute of it. Her hands moved up over his torso, to every part of it. She wanted to memorise him. Draco found himself lost in her. He wanted to savour this so much. He wanted it to last forever. He peeled her shirt off her properly and let his hands lose on her body. Now it was Hermione's turn to kiss him.

The moment was perfect.

But what wasn't expected was the knock at the door. Both froze. The door slowly started to open. Draco looked at Hermione, Hermione looked at Draco. Neither moved an inch.

**Well that's it for another chapter. Hope you all like this chapter! Please review! I need some feedback on the story to determine the path of my next chapter. Thanks**

**Meme**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

The door creaked as it opened. Draco gave Hermione a worried look. Glancing at the door she locked eyes with one Blaise Zabini.

Blaise just looked, blinked a few times and took in what was before him. Her was Hermione Granger, in a skirt and blouse, blouse undone to expose her bra, and Draco Malfoy, in only pants.

"Close the door man or wait for me outside", Draco ordered.

Blaise closed the door, staying in the room. Draco got of Hermione and reached for his shirt. Hermione started to do hers up. It was Blaise who broke the awkward silence.

"So you two are an item?" he asked with a snigger.

Draco produced the same snigger, replying "Yeah we are, but the thing about knowing this now is that I have to kill you!"

Hermione giggled. "What he means is you cant tell anyone, not a soul!"

Blaise nodded. "Can I ask, were you to in the library yesterday?"  
Draco and Hermione went red. Blaise saved them the trouble of saying.

"Yeah I thought it was you two that's why I high-tailed it out of there! Plus I didn't want anyone to see who I was meeting." Now Blaise went red.

"Oh you sly bugger!" Draco yelled, "Who is it!"

"Luna", came a sheepish reply.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed. She couldn't believe it, but I'd made sense why her friend had been so distant lately.

Draco laughed. "Well looks like we all in the same boat. Maybe we should go on a double date!"

"Great idea, Hogsmeade this weekend it is", Blaise agreed.

"Now tell me, what did you disturb me and my girlfriend for?" Draco continued.

An hour later, Blaise walked out of Draco's room. Harry sat in the common room and watched the door stay open, and Hermione walk out! He sat speechless. Only Draco realised what Harry had seen. Leaping into the scene he announced to the room:

"Blaise you better do what I said yeah, and Granger I expect you to help him."

Harry let a very obvious look of relief pass over his face. He thought they were talking about the trip to Hogsmeade this weekend, just as Draco had hoped. Hermione and Blaise stood blank, but both soon clicked and disappeared out of the room. Draco went back into his own room. He was planning to go through the bathroom to Hermione's room to surprise her. He opened the door to the bathroom from his room, looked left and right. He locked his door and disappeared into Hermione's.

"Draco!" came a squeal of delight as he pounced on her.

Friday came faster than expected. The three Heads had organised a meeting of all prefects in their common room. Harry, Draco and Hermione waited while all the others arrived. Hermione gave Draco a glance and licked her lips. Felling himself aroused he quickly looked away to break the urge to go to her. The portrait door opened and in came Blaise, Ron and 10 other prefects from the other houses. All seated themselves on the couches and the meeting began. Hermione opened it.

"Welcome everyone," she began, "to our first meeting. Firstly we have to sort the agenda items. Discipline, the ball, corridor patrol and outings to Hogsmeade".

The issue of discipline was dealt with first. Then corridor patrol, which conveniently ended up with Blaise and Luna on at the same time. Then the ball was scheduled for organisation for the next meeting and finally they came to the Hogsmeade weekend. All of the prefects volunteered to go. Harry sorted it by suggesting that they could all go, but saying that two would have to stay behind. A sigh of annoyance filled the room. Hermione felt guilty, she didn't like to make others unhappy and she had no reason to go.

"I will stay behind," she volunteered.

"One more," Harry asked.

Everyone looked at everyone else. Draco suddenly realised what everyone else gone would mean. He shot up his hand, almost too enthusiastically.

"I will," he yelled, "I will stay behind!"

Everyone looked at him. His mind thought quickly.

"Sorry all, just had a thought and remembered I couldn't go, my mum said she would visit".

Everyone nodded and chatter started up again.

"Well", Hermione started, "that brings our meeting to a close. Have a good weekend!"

Everyone got up and left the common room. Harry started to clean up the mess left behind. Next time they were not having such a messy lunch in here!

Draco disappeared into his room. Closing the door shut, he sighed heavily. A bluebird flew past the window. He felt a sharp pang in his chest. His mother. Her favourite bird. His mother lived alone at their mansion, he had wanted to stay with her this year, but since he got Head Boy she had insisted he go to school. She was so proud and excited for him. But he just wanted to help her. Little did anyone know that when his father died a year ago, he had had one last go at Draco's mother. There marriage had been a bitter torment for both, the children the only solace for each. Draco had had a younger brother, Cristiano, whom was four years younger than him. His parents loved Cristiano, he was the favourite son. But only Lucius spurned the older son and put him down, Narcissa had loved her older son as well. She never abandoned him like his father had. Lucius had wanted Cristiano to succeed him, be just like him. And when the boy died aged four, Lucius was shattered. He blamed Narcissa for giving the boy weak genes and their older son the strong ones. The older son should have died, he told his wife, not the younger. Draco remembers hearing that, and hating his father for it. No more children came along. It's when the beating started. Lucius would beat his wife when angry, it wasn't frequent or in a pattern. It was always hidden. Just before he died, Lucius had taken his anger out on his wife one last time. It was like he knew he would die. Narcissa was left so badly beaten she was left crippled. Draco's mother was to spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair. He hated his father for that also. He was glad he was dead. I tear slid down his cheek, followed by another and another. He sunk to the floor in a heap and let it all flow out. His brother. His mother. His father. His brother was an innocent victim in his parent's relationship; his mother was an innocent victim in the marriage. He was an innocent victim. He let out a moan of pain and cried. A moment of weakness came even to the brave and fearless. The bluebird, his mother likened herself to the brave bluebird.

In the bathroom, at Draco's door, Hermione stood. She heard the sobs, the cries, and she felt the pain. What was he upset about was what she wanted to know. Her hand gripped the door, she almost opened it. But she didn't, she let him have his space. She let go of the door handle and went into her own room. In there she started to make a cushion, a large cushion, for Draco. Something to cheer him up and to remember the night they first had together.

Christmas was approaching slowly. It loomed in the air and haunted every corner. What surprise would it have in store for all the Prefects this year?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

A new week brought a new prefects meeting. This day marked two weeks since Hermione and Draco had started their relationship. Hermione was in Draco's room before the meeting. Harry spent a lot of time in his room these days so Hermione leaving Draco's room through his door into the common room had become a habit. Giving Draco a teasing kiss she went to the door to open it. She opened it ajar only to have it close again as Draco pushed her into the door for a revenge kiss. The door closing blocked out the sound now apparent to the two. The prefects were seated in the Common Room waiting for them. Hermione quickly ran through his bathroom door into her own room, and into the common room from there. Of course Draco was already in the room when she got there. Taking her seat on a cushion at the end of the coffee table, she reminded Draco of their first night together. He could smell the spice, the incense, and the sweet smell of her skin. Pure pleasure passed over his face, a look that Ron caught. The Slytherin snake disgusted him. The way he got around annoyed him, to him woman shouldn't be treated like that. No doubt he hadn't been taught to respect woman, Ron thought, he had by his mother just like all his brothers. He was probably thinking about some poor girl he got last night. Ron shook his head and started listening to Hermione. Hermione had started on the topic of the Yule Ball.

"We need a theme or no theme at all", she started, "I'm open to any ideas any of you may have."

Discussion started and uproar in the Common Room. Themes were thrown around like balls going through the air. Harry interrupted them all.

"Oi oi listen up. We will right a list and discuss them all".

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right", Hermione started, "we will got around in a circle for ideas ok".

Winter Wonderland. Mythology. Masked. Historic figures. Characters. Christmas. Hermione wrote them all down. Then the discussion started. The short list was three: winter wonderland, masked and mythology.

"Right here's the ideas, glance over them and we will vote in a few minutes". Draco watched his girl poor over the ideas with ease, looking at each one intently. She worked so gracefully; Draco couldn't take his eyes of her. Blaise caught his gaze and gave his friend a punch in the arm.

"Come back to Hogwarts mate", Blaise warned his mate as he threw a glance at his own Luna and licked his lips at her. She blushed and bit her lip back. So much sexual tension in the room. Draco chuckled and looked over the ideas in front of him. Hermione called them all too.

"Ok hope you all know what you want. Lets vote. All those who favour the idea of winter wonderland raise your hand".

Five hands shot up in the air. Harry was in this group.

"Five", she said as she recorded. "Now all in favour of a masked ball raise your hand".

Four hands shot up in the air, including Blaise and Luna's.

"Four", Hermione recorded. "Finally raise your hand if you're in favour of the Mythology theme".

Six hands shot up, including Hermione's own, and Draco's.

"Well that's it, Hermione declared, "the myths have it!"

Everyone clapped and got up to leave. Harry, Draco and Hermione were left sitting at the table. Hermione started to talk first.

"What do you two think of the theme?"

Harry started first. "Its different, it could be really good, or really bad. What ideas do you have 'Mione?"

She looked at Draco. "I like the idea", he piped up, "its never been done before".

Hermione nodded. "Well I thought we could clear out the great hall, give the ceiling the charm to look like starry night skies with a big moon. We could have grape vines down the walls, grass patches under trees with little tables and seats made of recliners with cushions. The dance floor could be made to look like white marble with music being played by someone at a high table, like an orchestra and a DJ table looking like a throne at Olympus".

Harry was impressed and nodded in agreement. "What about dress" he asked.

"Well obviously silks and other flowing materials could be used to could be used to create draping togas and flowing gowns. People could use brooches and wear slippers on their feet. You boys can wear togas or armour or peasant attire or anything you want really. Have a helmet or sword or spear, as long as you wouldn't use them!" she finished with a giggle.

Draco nodded. "I like the whole idea. We just got to find a committee for it now".

Harry stood up. "Sorted. I'm off to my room to get some homework done".

"Sure sure!" Hermione cheered at him. "Bet you have had Ginny in there the whole time!"

Harry went red. "No I don't". He opened the door and two white arms came out and pulled him into her.

"You were saying," Hermione yelled as the door closed.

Draco jumped onto the space next to Hermione on the couch and pulled her into him. She lay on his chest looking into his eyes as he pulled her closer for a kiss.

"You know what," Draco started but stopped.

"What", Hermione said with a cheeky grin.

"I never felt the way I do about you for anyone before". He paused, did it make sense? He continued, "I think… I think… I think I love you".

Hermione's head shot up and instead of the horrified expression he expected, Draco got a pure look of love back. She sat up and pulled herself into a sitting position over his groin. She bit her lip teasingly. Then she spoke.

"I know exactly how you feel because I feel the same way about you".

Draco pulled her to him and they started to kiss. It soon turned into very passionate as the two enjoyed more and more what was happening. Draco's hand went up Hermione's top, and hers up his. She suddenly broke away from him and sighed.

"Not here, not now", she sighed. "But your room or mine?"

"How about… " Draco started but was interrupted by the portrait door.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds but there is a visitor at the door that I'm sure you would not like to see what you two are doing".

The two groaned. Interrupted again. Hermione got off Draco and sat in the chair opposite him straitening out her clothes. Draco composed himself and yelled, "Come in".

The visitor was none other than Severus Snape and in her head Hermione silently thanked the portrait.

"I would like a private word with Mr Malfoy if you can tear yourself away from your Common Room Miss Granger". His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Sure", Hermione muttered as she left with a wink for Draco.

After her door closed Snape sat in her now vacant chair.

"Draco, Headmaster has gone through her request for permission to leave school in emergencies. He has decided to grant you the permission on the proviso that you do not tell the other students of your privilege and you tell him every time you leave. This can be done through this button, installed in your room now". Snape held out a grey box with black stone button in its centre.

"For now that's it Mr Malfoy. Do not abuse your privilege, do not take anyone with you". Snape stood up and left. Draco felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Even though his mother told him to worry about her, he had got Dobby to tell him when his mother got bad. Dobby had moved back into the Malfoy Mansion after Lucius' death to help Narcissa out and keep her company.

He got out of his seat and went to his room to write to Dobby.

In her room Hermione had been listening. The good old glass on the door trick always worked and she had heard Draco and Snape's whole conversation. But all she felt was confusion. Draco gets special leave. Why? She sat on her bed. What's wrong with his mother? She didn't want to ask but she did want to know.

In his room Draco had finished writing to Dobby. He glanced around his room and Hermione's silver beaded necklace caught his eye. Hermione, he thought, I must tell her. He walked purposely toward her room. He paused outside her door. Should he tell her now? Now is as good as any other time. Could he do it? His palms on his hands were sweaty, his heart was beating fast, and he could feel it. But he also felt Hermione's pain and amazement in learning what he had to tell her. On finding this out she might end it with him, and he didn't want that. Everything ran through his mind but in the end, now was as good as any time. He opened her door and stepped in.

"Hermione, can I have a talk to you?"

The puzzled face looked up with loving eyes. "Sure, come and sit down here". She motioned to the spot on the bed next to her. He sat down next to her and she greeted him with a kiss. He kissed her back and then begun to tell her the truth.

**What do you think? Please review! Any improvements or praise?**

**Meme**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Draco sighed and looked into Hermione's face.

"I don't know how to tell you this, or where to start" he began.

Hermione's smile faded, but reappeared quickly. "Just start where you feel is best, and take your time" she replied.

"Well," he started, "for a long time Hermione, I have admired you. You are so smart, and beautiful and not like any other girl I have ever known. Over the summer holidays my mother was talking to me about you and she let something slip, that you were my equal. I didn't know what she meant and she made start to think. So I did some research into your family, the Grangers, and told my mother what I had found out. As I told my mother what I knew, which was very little, she in return told me what she knew about your family".

Hermione's expression had faded into a simple face, of no expression, except a little bewilderment.

"You have looked into my private life?" Hermione stuttered.

"Well yes but not really yours, its more your family's", Draco began but was interrupted.

"What do you mean my parents?" Hermione yelled.

"And your grandparents and their family".

Hermione sat, her grandparents, she had never heard about them before. She nodded for him to go on.

Draco sighed and continued: "Well I looked into your mother, but it was hard to find anything, I assumed it was because she was muggle. But I was mistaken. Your father was easy to source, but your mother is a hidden secret.

When I began the search I couldn't find records of your mother before her marriage to your father. She had a mother, but no father. She had no brothers or sisters, no paternal grandparents and only a maternal grandmother. And then I stumbled across a name Claude Pierpoint. The Pierpoint family was a powerful and wealthy family that died out when Claude did.

This is the story I found out about the Pierpoint's, the most recent one. Claude was born one of four children, the second son of Aloysius and Renee Pierpoint. They had two other sons Guy and Aloysius and a daughter Lucine Renee.

This happy family was devastated by the loss of both Guy and Aloysius II in one of the various wizarding world battles that raged at the time. Lucine lived with her parents until they died, caring for them after their lapse into illness after their son's death.

Claude continued on, growing up in his brother's shadows, and after they died, in their memory. He became distant to his family, and eventually mingled more and more in the muggle world with its fantasies that captivated him. He fell in love with a witch from a new and poor wizarding family, Aimie. Aimie gave birth to Claude's beloved twins, Rene Claude (named after his fathers beloved mother) and Aimie Lucine (after her mother and Aunt). But Aimie died shortly after the birth, after only five years with Claude. He was devastated and separated his family in the increasingly dangerous situation that boiled up around him.

Little Aimie was sent to distant cousins to be brought up. Rene stayed with his father.

When Aimie was five, she was found and used against Claude. Tortured, the poor child died in the care of her captives, she had never lived with her father. She couldn't give the captives what they wanted to know. She only saw her father one day a month.

Rene grew into a strong young man, a teen with a high intelligence and military mind. As he got older he rebelled against his father, switching sides in a feud that cost him his life, one of his fathers friends killed him. Claude was beside himself with grief and withdrew into private life aged only 50. He never forgave his friend for killing his son and heir, even if he switched sides".

Draco paused and looked at Hermione. "Do you understand everything so far?" he asked tenderly.

Hermione didn't look up and replied "yes". She suddenly sat up straight and looked him in the eyes, "what does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there 'Mione, just hear me out."

Hermione nodded and sat back down in the bed. "Continue", she said to him calmly.

Draco sighed heavily and continued on.

"Claude became a recluse. His only companion was a maid in his house, Cicely. The woman was young, and had run away from her poor wizarding family. Claude had taken her in, struck by her beauty and grace. Cicely was the only person Claude talked to. Even though he was 50, Claude was still a handsome man, with hair still dark and a figure kept in tone with his many hours spent at his private gym. What else could he fill his time with?

Cicely and Claude fell in love. She became his mistress, and less and less his maid. Claude loved Cicely, he planned to marry her, but he got sick. It crept up on him slowly. He was told that when it struck full force he would go within days. Claude decided not to tell Cicely, it would break her heart. He continued on life in a normal way, Cicely none the wiser to the illness that raged inside him.

After three years of domestic bliss, Cicely found herself pregnant. She feared what Claude would think; children were a touchy subject with him. She kept it a secret from him. For three months she hid it from him but she was growing bigger. Claude one day fell ill. He thought it was the start of the end and sent Cicely on a holiday so he could continue to hide his illness, hoping he would get better before she came back. Cicely left for five months, she didn't want to leave Claude, she had noticed his pale face and sweaty body, the look of sickness.

After Cicely left, Claude got worse. He tried everything to get better but nothing worked, he slowly sunk further into illness.

At the end of the five months, Cicely gave birth to a little girl.

Cicely left her baby daughter in the care of a friend while she went back to Claude, who lay dying in his mansion. Claude was glad to see Cicely and came clean about his illness. They spent only 48 hours together, doing all the things they loved, Cicely unable to tell Claude about his daughter.

It wasn't until Claude brought up Amie and Rene that Cicely felt able to tell him about his daughter. Claude expressed his sorrow that him and Cicely couldn't be a proper family and that he couldn't give her a child.

Cicely came clean at this point and told him about his daughter. Claude cried with joy and Cicely left him briefly to get his daughter for him. She arrived back swiftly (the wonder of magic!) and Claude spent his last moment playing with his baby daughter in utter bliss with his beloved Cicely.

As Claude got weaker, the daughter was left to sleep on the large armchair at the end of his bed, and Cicely and Claude got talking and named their daughter.

Claude died with Cicely in one arm, and his new daughter in the other.

This daughter was raised as her father wished in secret in the muggle world. Claude wished his daughter to never be recognised as a Pierpoint.

Cicely and her daughter lived a quiet life, until Cicely died when her daughter was 16. The daughter, whom was named Violet Claude Amie, was left alone in the world".

Hermione suddenly sat up and grabbed Draco by the shoulders.

"That's my mother's name. What are you trying to say? Is this my family?" Hermione's face was passive, hiding the growing anger within.

"Yes I am but let me finish", he said sitting her down again.

"As you know your father, Thomas Granger, met Violet and married her, hence you were born. So yes it is your family". Draco finished.

Hermione sat quietly. She suddenly sprung up and started to question Draco.

"How long have you known all this?"

"Since the holidays."

"And why did you look into it?"

"Because I knew nothing about you."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I wanted to find the right moment."

Here she paused, then launched into a violent assault on Draco.

"So you have kept this from me! I can't believe you did this. I can't believe you dug into my past! My family is my private matter, I still don't understand why you delve into my past, we weren't even a couple in the summer holidays!" Her face was red; her eyes ready to burst with tears.

"Well," Draco started, "I have liked you for awhile and because I'm a Malfoy and you're a muggle I wanted to see if you had any secrets, that it would be easier for us to be together if I found some of them out, that could mean it wouldn't be so bad for us and look so wrong".

That came out wrong.

"So wait a minute, you wouldn't go near me until you knew if I was from a wizarding family or really a muggle? Right now I am so angry with you I cant bare to look at you. I just can't believe you, what you have done and what you are! Pathetic that you only felt you couldn't be with me because I was 'lower' than you. And here I was thinking you had changed!"

She spun around; the tears that welled in her eyes began to fall down her soft cheeks in streams. She went through his bathroom door into the bathroom, slamming his door on the way through and hers again when she got into her room.

She flopped down onto her bed and let everything all out. Everything made sense now about her family. Why she only had one set of grandparents, why they lived the muggle life and why her mother knew nothing of her father or mother's family.

But most of all she was angry, so incredibly angry, that Draco had kept this from her all year, that he had searched into her life and her families without asking, to check if she, SHE, was worthy of him, THE Draco Malfoy. She punched her pillow and burst into another fit of tears and sobs. She was never going to talk to him again, she decided.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione had just given Draco a large piece of her mind, taken what he had told her the way he hoped she wouldn't, and left through his door with a slam.

"I didn't mean it like that, I wasn't searching you to see if you were good enough. I was trying to work out why you're so brilliant, fantastic and utterly breath taking. I wanted to know why you were so beautiful and so smart", Draco's words of explanation fell on deaf ears, or rather by the end an empty room.

"Hermione, I love you", Draco said to the empty room. "Please don't leave me alone."

**Please reveiw, i dont get many and i would really like fed back as to whether all you guys like my story! So please if you read this review! Any ideas welcome**

**Meme**


End file.
